willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Overheard in Willowdale
'' '' While sitting in the Boar & Thistle, you see some oddly attired travelers. You lean in close to hear what they have to say. A place for all your in-character sayings and jokes, which were an official part of the Pathfinders' adventures. For all your ooc and eu jokes, please visit DR HAIDUCS PRIVATE RESERVE. Doom Checks The elven warrior Rain is always on the lookout, and will often wildly look around for anything out place when he is entering a new area, entering a dungeon, sitting perfectly still, or talking to someone for more than three sentences. Hugging Ru frequently expresses a desire to 'hug' members of the population, especially Jacob Plainsview. Though it is understood that she means to seduce and rob them, many Pathfinders prefer to use the more humorous euphemism 'hugging', especially with the addition of air quotes. Frequent use of the word has the additional benefit of embarassing Sir Roswell to the point of blushing. Alejandra learned of the concept, and suggested applying the same tactics in battle, with Alejandra pinning a target to enable Ru to make the steal. Frequent hilarity occurs as a result, as Ru seems to forget the connotation of the word 'hug' in casual conversation. For example, she once asked a distressed Rinzler if he needed a hug, then called to Kat to join in, much to Rinzler and Kat's dismay. Sir Roswell's Slave Camp See Towers of Silence After defeating the Gnoll Champion at the Towers of Silence, Sir Roswell was in Kat's mind the new captain of the slave camp located there. He doesn't appreciate it. Triple V The W.W. T.E.D.A. See Valconey The wizard Valconey, when introducing himself to the Pathfinders, gives his full name and his specialized arcane schools. Unable to remember this, Kat created the acromym VVV WW TEDA standing for Valus Valconey originally of Vaalbara, the Willowdale Wizard, Transmutation Enchantment Divination Abjuration. Flying Beard Orc Man During a lengthy encounter with a group of harpies, Gorgoroth became frustrated at his inability to reach the creatures with his sword. In response, the flying Dr. Haiduc held Gorgoroth aloft in the doctor's prehensile beard. This gambit was described by the Pathfinders as the "Flying Beard Orc Man." Cake Competition Kat arranged a magical cake competition on Leafall 17th between Valconey, Sosostriss, and The Necromancer. After a great deal of preparation, a gathering was held in the Boar & Thistle and the cakes were presented, distributed and judged by a panel of impartial judges, including Kat, Sparkle Pony, Buttercup, The Grand Cardinal and Turtlerose. Sosostriss entered a plain yet respectable lemon glaze cake, while Valconey entered a showy rainbow cake; Ned, while not a wizard, submitted a pumpkin pie. Despite the Necromancer's servants' assurance that their master would "make his presence felt", he did not submit an entry, and was not detected in the Willowdale area that night. Eventually, Sosotriss was named best cake-making wizard in Willowdale, with Valconey being the runner-up. It was a grand party, and a good night was had by all. It was later discovered that the "Ned" who was present at the party was in fact a changeling assassin who had taken his place under orders of the Praetor. Therefore, the pie could be interpreted as the Necromancer's entry. The cake competition also represented Rahzer'ok's debut in Willowdale proper, and as a result he has a minor fixation with cake. Girls' Night Out at Soso's Alejandra, Jura, Kat, and Ruthea visited Sosostriss for fun girl's night sleepover party. They talked about cake, wardrobes, boys, and children. Late that evening, they decided to use the portal to sneak out and visit the boys. The boys were quite a bit grosser than anticipated (thanks to some illusion magic). A Man in Hat Ru has some difficulty pronouncing and remembering the name "Amenemhat" and has occasionally been heard saying that she wants to explore the "Tomb of A Man in Hat." "Oh god! I'm still a Wookiee" Rather than ditch his fancy duds when travelling north to the arctic, Dr. Haiduc decided to use his witchy powers to grow a giant beard, and massive body hair to keep him warm. Upon travelling to the Ravenswood Druid Circle and talking to the druids at length, the doctor soon realized he was covered head to toe in shaggy fur. Crab Damage At night, thousands upon thousands of crabs swarm out from the Rheic Sea. Anyone who doesn't get out of the way takes crab damage. Kat and Gorgoroth's Magic Silver Friend Bracelet A simultaneous flash of insight by both Kat and Gorgoroth led them to believe that the jeweled bracelet which they had found was a bracelet of friends. Found in the middle of their two day adventure, the bracelet became a symbol of the bond of friendship between them. Dr. Haiduc’s Home Cooking Planning a scouting mission to the hobgoblin camp lead to this exchange. Erevis: The Doctor and I performed a ritual to contact the spirit of the dead slave and gain information about the hobgoblins. Colonel Boyd: Thank you. That will be very helpful. Dr. Haiduc: Speaking of which, would anyone like some chicken? Enrique: Thank you…… Why does it taste like its soul has been sucked out? Dr. Haiduc: Oh, it’s a family recipe. Full Name and Title Basis Noemia Rogaceu doesn't always make the effort to remember names, and generally refers to people using simple yet evocative descriptors. One startling exception to this was Valconey, as upon meeting the Willowdale Wizard, the Rogaceu daughter identified him by his full name, title, and the numerous schools of magic he has studied, all in one breath. On being asked why she could remember the whole thing, she simply responded: "His name is amazing!" Rock, Paper, Scissors? A drunken conversation between Enrique and Ruthea during the celebrations following the Battle of Willowdale meandered onto the topic of Rock, Paper, Scissors, beginning with the game Kat played with the First, which Ru used as proof that the lich wasn't a bad person, really. She declared that Rock, Paper, Scissors is a game that can only be played by those of the Lawful Good alignment, as it represents the natural order of the universe. After some arguing, it was decided that rock represented the earth, paper represented the sky, and scissors represented the stars. Tank Cart Upon learning a spell to possess objects, Dr. Haiduc took control of the Pathfinder cart so that a party could ride it to cover long distances. After a long and very bumpy ride through the Southern Badlands, Jura and Kat almost quit the possessed cart for good. However, the cart proved invaluable in providing a flying platform from which to attack a group of Bodaks, and was able to do a great deal of damage by ramming, carrying a Daylight spell, and channelling Dr. Haiduc's healing hex. Jura is worried that this success means she will have to ride the cart again. "Sending a Letter" A conversation involving Rinzler, Ru and Kat with regards to Rinzler's correspondence with Sir Roswell somehow determined that "sending a letter" is the bromantic version of "hugging". Alejandra Rogaceu: Royal Guard Alejandra seemed to take the other Pathfinders' consumption of the water from the Fountain of Couth rather lightheartedly, and commented that she was honoured to have the priviledge of being the party's lone royal guardsman. One in charge of defending five nobles, no less. Izual's Horse When the assassin Izual came to town for a mission, he purchased a horse which he summarily released upon reaching the Farsang Fens. Jura instructed it to go to Sosostriss' Tower, but the group neglected to return there to find the horse. To this day, Pathfinders still look for signs of the lost horse whenever they are hanging around the tower, despite the fact that months have passed. Current theories suggest that the hobgoblins might have taken it, but for whatever reason, no one seems willing to consider that it's dead. Dammit Rathbone The Pathfinders who solved the many puzzles in the dungeon of Rathbone the Red's Tower can often be heard muttering this as they encounter yet another silly, mind-bending trap -- even if there is no way that it could possibly be Rathbone's doing. Kat is Psychic There have been a handful of events that Kat correctly predicted, including that Ned had been replaced with a fake, that Sosostriss' door trap would send out bees, and that Martha was pregnant. In every case, she couldn't provide any evidence other then the fact that she just knew, prompting some to consider her as some sort of idiot savant that can predict the future. "Conversation" After spending a night with Arcade outside of Alsea smoking cigarettes and imbibing in what Ru insists was "deep conversation", fooling no-one, one can only wonder how many silly euphamisms she will be ultimately responsible for. The River Queen Gambit Sometimes, the only way to solve your problem is to throw a boat at it. Sometimes, throwing a boat at it just makes things worse. The Dragosphere Relatively early in the Pathfinders' career, when they were first exploring flight as a method of fast travel, someone warned against flying too high for fear they reach the dragons. The "dragosphere" has since been described as anything from the point at which large flying beasts become uncomfortably common in the aerial ecosystem, to an actual layer of the atmosphere made entirely of dragons. Kat's chance encounter with a dragon while flying over the Western Rainforest was seen by some as proof of the dragosphere's existence. Category:Humour